When Legends Fall
by hisorako
Summary: Shaymin, Arceus, and Dialga are all in the form of high-school girls at an academy for legendaries that teaches them to be good legendaries. When new boys Giratina, Darkrai, and Palkia enter the picture, how will they fare as they grow up and find love? How will Darkrai's twin sister Cresselia fare in this new world? Shaymin x Giratina. Arceus x Darkrai. Dialga x Palkia.
1. That Dia!

_I've had this idea stuck in my head for a long time... ever since Kaito-kun moved away the first time (he's moved away twice, each time to the same distant place)._ _I remember drawing character sketches, but my memory of actually writing it is a bit hazy (thus, I wrote the entire thing from scratch).__  
_

_Dedicated to Kaito-kun... come back soon! (You'd better... or else...)  
_

_Also, please remember all those poor children and teachers who died at Sandy Hook Elementary School in Newtown, Connecticut, United States of America just over a week ago. And remember their families. These innocent victims... pray for their families as they move forward without them. _

* * *

A white-haired girl walked down the hallway, her black messenger bag slapping against her side. "Shay!" She called out, waving down her friend.

"What?" she asked in a high-pitch voice, clutching her books tightly.

"Where's Dia? I could have sworn that we had all agreed to meet up today after school, but she didn't reply back to my message." The older student turned her intimidating green eyes on the nervous one.

"Um, I-I-I-" she stammered out.

"Right here." The girl stepped out of the shadows, her silver highlights catching the sunlight from the window. "What is this? Arc?"

Arc rolled her eyes. "Check your phone for once and you might actually find out."

Dia bent down, squatting as ladylike as she could as she pulled out a black cellphone. Turning it on, she flipped through her latest messages, her lips twisting up in an amused smile. "I see. I'll be there."

"Good, because you-" But before Arc could finish her sentence, her blue-haired friend was gone, just as quickly as she had come. "Dia." She sighed in exasperation.

Shay smiled at Arc brightly. "Come on, we're going to be late for class. Our break is only for so long."

Arc snuck a glance at the hanging clock; sure enough, her young friend was right. "Okay, I'm coming."

As they walked to their next destination, the two teenagers didn't feel the eyes that watched their retreating backs.

* * *

"Argh, Shay, where is that Dia?! This is the second time she's skipped out on us in this past week. And this week isn't even over yet!" She slammed her fist on the table angrily, causing her empty teacup to jump.

Shay, sipping her tea gingerly, said soothingly, "Maybe she had to talk to one of the teachers. Now that I think about it, I believe she's been struggling in her history lessons. All she can remember are wars and such. Such a war-like girl."

"What were you saying about a war-like girl?" Shay almost turned around but she sensed the metal behind her.

"I- I was just kidding," she apologized timidly.

"You're forgiven," Dia said with a laugh, withdrawing the mystery metal object. "You can turn around now, you know."

Shay turned her head to see... the butt of a spoon between her eyes. "You can't be serious," she groaned.

"You fell for the oldest trick in the book," she smirked, still laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" a new voice whispered hot in her ear.

* * *

_Oooh, take a guess about who the owner of this mysterious voice is (and don't cheat, that just ruins it). This was actually, with chapter two, one big, long chapter, and I decided to split it up. So... read on! (I know, I know, nerdy, but just do it.)_


	2. The Newcomers

_Awwwww... lots of Dia x You'll Know Who. What can I say? I had fun writing it._

_Dedicated to Kobayashi Junichi-senpai. You were my... you know who. Thank you for your friendship! _

* * *

She whirled around, her hand pressed against the stranger's throat. "Who are you? And what do you want?"

The white-haired boy put his hands up defensively. He looked to be about their age, neither older nor younger. "What? Did I do something?" he asked innocently. "I was just passing through. How could I not have noticed? Your laugh could wake a sleeping Snorlax." Seeing the irritated expression on her face, he laughed. "It was pretty, though," he added, smiling flirtatiously. He whispered, "I'd love to hear it again."

A blush had spread across her face, but she had managed to keep her hostility. "Again, who are you?"

Laughing again, he said, "How rude of me. I'm Palkia. Call me whatever; anything a beauty like you calls me is guaranteed to make me smile."

In spite of herself, her blush deepened as she continued her interrogation. "And what are you doing on campus? Are you a student here? I've never seen you before." With the school's student body being so tiny, it would have been impossible for her to miss a student.

He shrugged. "I'm a new student. I came here with my friends. But I wouldn't turn down the opportunity to have you show me around." He winked. "Afterall, you wouldn't want us to get lost, would you?"

Determining that he was most likely not a major threat (and due to her two friends' telepathic teasing that she just wanted to get her hands on a man), she lowered her hand slowly. "And these friends -"

A shout interrupted her. "Hey, Ki, found yourself a girl?"

Dia's blush vanished as she whipped around to see three students, one female and two male, coming towards them. "And you are...?" Her red eyes glowed coldly.

One of them smirked at her, a boy with silver hair. "His friends. You really know nothing about us, do you? I'm Giratina. Of antimatter and the like."

Her heart turned cold, she ignored his jab and looked him straight in the eye. "And the other two?"

"I-I'm Cresselia," said the pink-eyed girl shyly, her eyes glued to the ground.

"And I'm her older brother, Darkrai," the white-haired boy next to her said shortly.

"Twins," Palkia murmered over her shoulder, having snuck up on her without her realizing. She almost flinched as he stroked her shoulder gently.

"So, lover boy, gonna introduce your girl to us?" Giratina teased.

Her face turned to stone, she replied curtly, "I'm not his girl. My name is Dia, short for Dialga. Time. And you appear to be out of it. Let me enlighten you. These are my friends, my ONLY friends. Introduce yourselves, will you?" She turned her gaze to her friends, still seated.

The bolder of the two arched an eyebrow. "I'm Arceus, or Arc."

The other stuttered, "I-I'm Shay. Or Shaymin. Either one will do. It-it's nice to meet you all. I hope you'll have fun here."

Darkrai and Giratina just stared.

"_Did you hear the girl? She told us to have fun... at school! Is she nuts or what?" _Giratina sent his thoughts to Darkrai, rolling his eyes.

His friend only nodded his reply.

Breaking the awkward silence, Palkia took Dia's hands in his own. "So, what do you say? Will you give us a tour?"

She could feel her cheeks heating up. "Sure." Pulling her hands out of his, she nodded to her friends. "Let's go."

"_Oooh, someone's in love_,_"_ Shay teased her telepathically.

"_Am not_,_"_ replied Dia, gritting her teeth. "_We could earn community service hours for this. Anyways, I'm getting some weird auras off of them that are worth checking out. Darkrai and Giratina feel dangerous. But Cresselia and Palkia seem okay."_

"_Just okay?" _Shay flashed a smile at her friend. _"You said that Palkia, the only boy we've ever seen you blush over in forever, is 'just okay'?"_

"_He's a flirt. Is that suddenly my problem?"_

"_Shay, not to break your heart or anything, but I think she's right. I am getting some odd, invading auras from Darkrai and Giratina. This is our chance to investigate. But be careful. We don't know how strong their powers are." _Arceus gave them each nods and they reciprocated them.

"Oh-okay, now we're going to start here, right, Dia?" Shay gave the girl a weak smile.

Dia shook her head. She knew the green-haired girl wasn't good with strangers. "Yes, we'll start here. This is, pretty obviously, the courtyard. Because we aren't usually permitted to leave the campus, most of us like to stay and hang out here." She pointed to the east well. "There's a good cafe nearby where you can grab a coffee or whatever your cup of tea is." She motioned for her two friends to stand.

"Oh, Dark, I'm thirsty. Can we go get something to drink?" Cresselia clung to her older brother who patiently nodded.

"I suppose it would be fine."

_His voice is so deep, _Arc thought. _It's a beautiful voice._ She almost blushed, but stopped herself in time.

Seeming to sense her thoughts, Cresselia narrowed her eyes at her.

Though the object of the glare didn't seem to notice, Shay did and sighed, closing her eyes as she stood up from her seat. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

_Okay, that was my writing streak. Now I might need to take some time off for the inspiration to come back, but when it does... you'll see...  
Please R & R! Good reviews can be such gems._


End file.
